


Disillusioned

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bear City (Rusty Quill Gaming), Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: “You stopped talking about her,” Cel says. “The woman with the traps. But, y’know, just so I don’t make an ass of myself, maybe you could tell me who she was?”
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Disillusioned

Cel swings their legs over the edge of the platform, eyes scanning the aurora on the horizon. It’s gorgeous, observed with solid, well,  _ bear  _ under one’s butt and not having to worry about falling out of the sky.

“You stopped talking about her,” they say. “The woman with the traps. But, y’know, just so I don’t make an ass of myself, maybe you could tell me who she was?”

"She was—” Zolf starts. His hands go to his face, pressing in on his cheeks, and he gives a long, wobbly exhale. 

“For a little while, she was the entire world.”


End file.
